Teacher's Pet
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: None Writer: Robert F. McGowan and H. M. Walker Released: October 11, 1930 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Donald Haines * Dorothy DeBorba * Jackie Cooper (actor) * Mary Ann Jackson * Matthew Beard - as Hercules * Mildred Kornman * Norman Chaney * Robert Hutchins * Thomas MacDonald Supporting Cast * Baldwin Cooke - Caterer * Barbara Roach * Beverly Crane - Opening Titles * Betty Mae Crane - Opening Titles * Billy Seay * Gordon Douglas - Caterer * June Marlowe - Miss Crabtree * Lea Artye Folz * Robert Mallon * William Courtwright - Old Man The Short Plot: It's the first day of school, and the gang is moping around on the loss of their teacher, Miss MacGillicuddy who went off and got herself "married." Jackie and Wheezer, meanwhile, are walking to school when they unknowingly accept a ride from a beautiful blonde woman who unbeknownst them is their new teacher, Miss Crabtree. Without identifying herself, she listens to Jackie proudly describe the pranks he and the guys have planned to drive her off the job in order to run off and go swimming. She listenly intently before letting them off a bit before the schoolyard to surprise Jackie later. When she appears in class later, Jackie recognizes her and does a perfect doubletake, trying to slip out of the classroom with a mask on but failing. Miss Crabtree calmly but assuredly collects all the boys pranks: Chubby's red ants, Farina's sneezing powder and Buddy's white mouse. They guys are convinced they are in trouble, hurling names at Jackie as they file past him, but the punishment never comes because the new teacher has planned a get-acquainted day with ice cream and cake. It's also all but too late to cancel Jackie's last stunt, fake notes which are supposed to send the four conspirators home. They only get so far before they turn back to confess, but Jackie can't bring himself to turn himself in, but Miss Crabtree's figured it out herself, bringing ice cream and cake out to him under a tree as a sign of truce. Quotes: * "There's something goofy with anybody what's got a name like Crabtree." - Chubby Chaney * "Gosh, you're pretty. You're almost as pretty as Miss MacGillicuddy... all except your nose." - Jackie Cooper * "That's the pip that gave me the ride, and did I tell her everything!" - Jackie Cooper * "Well, gee, fellows, she didn't wear no sign. How did I know she was Miss Crabtree?" - Jackie Cooper Notes/Trivia: * This short ranks as one of the top in the entire series. * This was June Marlowe's first appearance as Miss Crabtree. * This was Matthew Beard's first appearance, but in this short alone his character name is "Hercules." * This short marked the first appearance of the Our Gang theme, "The Good Old Days", written by LeRoy Shield. * The winding tree-lined road where Miss Crabtree picks up Jackie and Wheezer was also used as a location in the Laurel and Hardy film "The Hoose-Gow." * This was one of a few Our Gang shorts where Beverly and Betty Mae Crane spoke the credits before the start of the short. Sequence * Previous Short: Pups Is Pups * Next Short: School's Out ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1930 Category: School-Related Shorts Category: Hooky-Related Shorts